Stormy Horizons
by Kozukicks
Summary: Nobody believed Sunset when she swore she wasn't Anon-A-Miss, this lead her to where she is now. Standing on a roof top with only one question. 'Why hadn't she jumped already'


**Urm, hey guys. This was sitting in my notes so I decided to post it. Yeah I'm not quite sure what I was thinking when I wrote it. Oh well, I haven't actually seen a Sunset actually commits fic... So I'm pretty sure that's why I wrote it. It's also quite short which annoys me.**

It was a windy evening at Canterlot High. The sharp breeze was drawing in the dark grey clouds that hung over the town like shadows and a swirling mist surrounded the school in it's grey embrace.

Sunset Shimmer stood on the edge of the roof of Canterlot High. The wind whipping past her and blowing the hair out of her eyes as she stared at the sun, watching its slow descent. It was rather comforting in some ways.

Down below she could see the concrete ground... It seemed a long way off now she was up here. Sunset laughed shakily, that was the idea.

Sunset Shimmer looked down sadly and took a deep breath, this was for the best after all. No one would miss her, especially since they all thought she was

Anon-A-Miss. Maybe people would understand it wasn't her when she was dead.

The dark clouds drew in on the school, bringing with it a shower of rain and soon Sunset was left shivering as the water droplets clung to her form and soaked her to the skin.

The girl on the roof smiled without mirth, even the elements seemed to agree that she should jump.

Sunset sat down on the edge of the roof, feeling lost and confused. Why had her friends thought she had reverted back to her old ways so quickly? Was she that untrustworthy? She'd changed, hadn't she? Did they really hate her so much? So many questions plagued her mind, but no one was there to give her an answer.

Sunset Shimmer stared at the ground so far below her, this was the only way she'd be happy again. Wasn't it?

She wasn't wanted in this world, everyone had certainly made that clear. And she definitely wasn't wanted in Equestria either. It would be better if she wasn't here at all. Wouldn't it?

The rain poured harder drenching the roof top. In the distance Sunset could hear the distant rumble of thunder closing in as the storm increased.

Now or never, Sunset knew that if she didn't jump now, nothing was going to change. Life was just a vicious circle and Sunset was always going to be lonely and afraid. Then the roof doors burst open.

"Sunset no!" Shouted a horribly familiar voice. Sunset Shimmer spun around to find herself face to face with the girls who had lead her to this position in the first place.

"Sunset! What are you doing?" Cried Rarity in horror. The flame-haired girl smirked darkly. "What does it look like? You told me I wasn't wanted here. Remember?"

"We didn't mean it! We swear! We were jus' angry about the

Anon-A-Miss incident. But now the Crusader's owned up all can be forgiven and forgotten!" Applejack said desperately.

Sunset Shimmer scoffed, "So you're saying you've forgiven your sister after everything, but you don't even believe me when I swore I wasn't the culprit? Some friends you are." Sunset rolled her eyes in pure disgust "Pathetic." She finished.

The Rainbooms lowered their eyes in shame, horrified of what they'd put Sunset through. Rainbow Dash stepped forward, tears welling in her eyes. "Please Sunset, you don't have to do this. Please come down from the edge" Rainbow Dash pleaded as she looked at her once best friend.

Sunset Shimmer wavered a moment and Rainbow Dash's head perked up in hope and she stepped forward, her arm outstretched. Sunset shook her head anxiously, "No... No... It's too late..." Rainbow Dash sprinted forward sensing what she was about to do. But it was too late.

Sunset Shimmer stepped off the edge. She fell gracefully. Her hair billowed out like a fiery halo behind her and her eyes shut tightly against the rushing air. A small smile of relief graced her features.

As she fell, the rain came to a gentle stop and the clouds rolled away from the horizon, revealing a shimmering sunset that lit up the stormy sky, it's last rays just visible.

The girls watched in sheer horror as Sunset Shimmer hit the unforgiving concrete floor with a sickening thud. Rainbow Dash looked up, feeling like she had lost a part of herself. There her tearful eyes were greeted with the sight of the glimmering sunset sliding beneath the horizon, letting the sky turn dark.


End file.
